When Worlds Collide- Literally!
by Greekgirrl
Summary: Sadie wants to do some recon. What could go wrong? Knowing our favorite demigods and magicians? Everything! Worlds and people collide, new friends are made, there's an adventure with a certain lost city! Read this? Please and thank you :) Set post Heroes of Olympus series and post Serpent's Shadow. Foreshadows what I want Rick to do with the two series: combine them!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! Okay so this is my third fic and my first in the Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles universesezesz xD I'm excited. I really hope you like this. If you do, please review, otherwise I will never continue. If you don't like it tell me why and maybe I can fix it. Anyway! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: As I'm sure you lovely people already know, I don't own either of these series. The marvelous, magnificent, BLOODY BRILLIANT Rick Riordan does and he and Hyperion books and Disney and all them own ALL the rights not me :( though if I had them for a day... Alas! Read on you patient people.**

"Don't be ridiculous, Sadie," Carter exclaimed exasperatedly at his sister.

"I don't see what's so ridiculous about it," Sadie replied completely undeterred by her brother's lack of enthusiasm. She thought her idea was brilliant.

"What's wrong with it is that we're not supposed to go into Manhattan, for the gods' sakes, Sadie!"

"I'm not saying we go INTO Manhattan, just go probe around the edges. I've been getting weird vibes from that general direction from the Duat. And wasn't it you who thought you saw a flying horse over the city, Carter?!"

Carter grumbled about impossible sisters and how it was a good thing their parents had stopped after Sadie.

"Fine!" he exclaimed giving up on his argument with his ever-obstinate sister, "We'll go. But if you so much as think about stepping foot in Manhattan, we're coming straight back to Brooklyn House! We just got rid of Apophis; we _so _don't need any more trouble."

"Of course, brother dear," she replied sarcastically, "I'll be on my best behavior." With Sadie, that is the most Carter could ask for.

* * *

"Come one guys, what's one trip into the city going to hurt?" Sadie whined the following morning at breakfast. The Kane siblings had pulled aside Walt and Zia- the other two most advanced and powerful magicians in the house- and asked them to come with the two on their excursion towards Manhattan.

"Sadie you know Manhattan is prohibited," Walt said guardedly.

"I see no merit in going either," Zia replied bluntly, "Even if there is something strange going on, we can't go into the city to fix it, so there's really no point."

"See, Sadie, I told you it'd be a waste of time and energy," Carter said to his younger sister.

Never one to just accept defeat, Sadie persisted even though she was outmatched- hadn't ever stopped her before, had it? - "Well, if we just WENT then I would never bother you guys about it again. Plus can you honestly say you haven't been getting a weird feeling from their lately? I mean different from the normal weird," she was now drawing blank looks from the others. "Something is different, something powerful. We can't just sit here and do nothing! If there's something that powerful out there it could be a threat to us, so we need to check it out."

"But like Zia said-"

"Come on, Carter. Just this once can't we just do what I think we should?!"

"JUST THIS ONCE? Sadie you're so stubborn that we always end up doing EXACTLY what you want!"

"He's got a point," Walt mumbled before Sadie shot him a scowl.

Zia who was quickly tiring of this debate decided to indulge Sadie. "Alright, fine. We can go, but if you so much as think about-"

"Yeah, yeah, Carter already gave me that threat. Got anything new?" Sadie said dismissively a grin taking over her face at her victory.

Carter, Zia, and Walt sighed and all of them went back to breakfast.

* * *

About an hour after breakfast, the four teenagers set out in the general direction of Manhattan, laden with charms, wands, and each ready to slip into the Duat to seize a staff or sword at a moment's notice.

After walking for a while they arrived at what all of them could instinctively sense was the border between Brooklyn and Manhattan.

"Well, Sadie here we are. Everything's perfectly normal, see? Can we go back home now? Before the ankle biters burn down the house?"

"Oh, calm down Carter. Your hair's going to start graying if you don't stop worrying so much."

"I don't see that as being possible with a sister like you."

Sadie chose to ignore this and lowered her mind to see through the Duat. The aura all around the place was weird. It was incredibly powerful, familiar and at the same time terribly foreign. It almost had a smell! Olive oil and wine. Weird…

Suddenly an explosion sounded from about a block ahead of them. All four longed to run towards the sound and see just what had happened, but it was in Manhattan! Sadie started restlessly pacing the border, trying to see what was going on. The three others had also lowered their vision to the Duat to see if maybe it revealed more about what was going on. Smoke was rapidly rising from the general area of the explosion and weird greenish-blue flames licked up the sides of the buildings. Suddenly a group of teenagers came running around the corner straight towards where the Kanes, Zia, and Walt stood in frustration.

There were nine teenagers in total. All looked to run from about 13 or 14 to about 17 or 18 as far as ages go. They were quite the ragtag group. All of them had scratches all over their bodies and most of their clothes looked like they had been scorched somewhere, but what were they running from? The fire surely wasn't in the street and Sadie could already hear sirens heading towards the ominous blaze. _Then again, how much good do mortals ever actually do?_ Sadie thought a bit snidely and equally bitter. _Honestly, they just get in the way AND get everything wrong. _This time thought exasperatedly.

The group of teens appeared to be more focused on what they were running from and they collided with the Egyptian magicians and everyone went tumbling to the pavement.

After picking themselves up, a very pretty, Native-American looking girl shot a venomous look at a shorter wicked-looking, Hispanic kid with a manic grin on his face. "Gods, Leo, this is all your fault!" she shouted at him.

He looked like he was just about to respond when another tremor -as if from a second explosion! - rocked the ground and everyone stumbled and nearly collapsed back to the ground.

* * *

**SO. Didya like it? Review pretty please. And if you want me to update you need to bug me about it. Like constantly. Don't let me not update. Be annoying I DON'T CARE. Just stay on me about this. I shan't abandon it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay next chapter. Yay! I'm booked up this weekend so don't hate me if I don't get to update again.**

**Disclaimer: After this chapter I'm not doing the disclaimer again. It pains me to say that I don't own these amazing books no matter how true it is.**

* * *

_~A couple of hours ago~_

"I say we take a break from training and go have some fun in the city!" Leo said excitedly bouncing up and down on his heels. Nine demigods sat on the porch of the Big House talking and just relaxing. Eight of them had just returned from what was perhaps one of the most deadly quests ever. The other was Thalia Grace, huntress and daughter of Zeus. Since things hadn't been fully straightened out with the Romans, Hazel and Frank were staying at Camp Half-Blood until peaceful relations between the two camps were established.

"I don't see why not," replied Percy grinning.

"Just because you don't care about getting into trouble or the fact that we would only get attacked by monsters the whole time doesn't mean the rest of us feel the same way, Seaweed Brain," Percy's girlfriend Annabeth replied teasingly.

"Oh, please, relax for once Wise Girl."

"I'm not sure…" Piper said effectively cutting off the couple's banter.

"Come on Pipes, it'll be fun!" Leo said trying to coax her into agreeing. "I bet Jason wouldn't mind going!"

Piper rolled her eyes at Leo and Jason spoke up, "He's got a point. I mean after everything we've been through we don't really need any extra training. So why not?"

Thalia and Nico never really adhered to any rules anyway so they just shrugged in agreement. Hazel looked at Frank as if to ask him what he thought and then said, "Sure. I mean this isn't even really our camp so it would just be weird hanging out here all day."

"See Piper! We should totally go!"

"Fine, Leo," she conceded, "We'll spend a day in the city."

* * *

A few hours later the nine half-bloods found themselves strolling through Manhattan. They passed by the Empire State Building and all shared grins at the location of Mount Olympus. After a little while they stopped at a nice little bakery to grab some breakfast and continued on.

"So is there anywhere in particular that you want to go Leo?" Hazel asked curiously, taking in the city eagerly. It was still so strange to her to see so much of the modern world and she'd never been to New York before in the first place.

"Well, I was hoping for some inspiration from the city," he replied seeming somewhat put-out at not having found some amazing thing for them to do yet.

"Don't worry Leo. I'm sure we'll be attacked at any moment now. So far this whole trip has been too peaceful for us," replied Percy with a mischievous grin on his face.

"True," Leo said perking up considerably.

"Come on Percy, you're a native New Yorker. What's there to do?" Thalia said a bit impatiently. She was a bit too used to the fast-paced, dangerous life of a hunter of Artemis at this point.

"Oh, honestly, Thals don't act like you're not having fun," Nico said throwing his arms around her shoulder. "It may not be doing my evil step-mother's dirty work, but it's nice to have some down time."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between peaceful and _boring_ Di Angelo," Thalia replied crisply poking him in the side.

"Well I can tell you, we're not going to find much to do if we go much further," Percy remarked his eyebrows creasing. "Brooklyn is just around the corner- a block or so away- and the gods know there's nothing to do there."

Seemingly from out of nowhere a group of hydras appeared. Their many heads were nipping at people's hair and jostling the many people traversing the sidewalk. It was probably only two or three hydras, but their bodies were obscured by the mass of people and since they had so many heads that wasn't any kind of indicator.

"Guys, look," Jason said tilting his head to the other side of the street where the hydras were. It seemed that they hadn't yet noticed the group of demigods which would give the nine of them an advantage when the monsters finally did figure out they were there.

"What should we do?" asked Frank worriedly casting apprehensive looks in the general direction of the hydras.

"Oooh, I've got it," Leo burst out looking extremely animated. "I'll go lure them into that alley and you guys can come up behind and kill them- you've got weapons right?" he said concernedly.

Percy and Annabeth nodded their assent. "I've got Katoptris," Piper said doubting the usefulness of the accursed blade.

"I can use lightning," said Jason.

"I'll just turn into something," declared Frank sounding a bit dejected at the prospect of using his ability, while Annabeth handed Hazel a spare dagger that she had brought with her. That's Annabeth, the Boy Scout of the demigods- always prepared for anything! Thalia had materialized her bow and arrows and Nico had pulled his sword of Stygian iron out of the shadows.

"Okay ready?" Leo asked and after everyone nodded in confirmation, he pulled his manic grin, said, "Here goes nothing!", and proceeded to run across the street and dash down the alley after running into one of the hydras- all of which were now hot on his heels.

The eight other demigods ran across the street and into the alley where they saw one of the hydras knock Leo to the ground. Something in his hoodie's pocket broke and suddenly Greek fire had exploded all over his hoodie. Leo wasted no time in pulling the sweater over his head and throwing it at the hydras. It hit one square in the chest and it stumbled backwards shrieking, causing the deadly fire to spread to the other two hydras. As they started to disintegrate the fire started climbing the walls of the building and as all the demigods stood looking on in horror, Leo dashed past the burning hydras and yelled, "COME ON!" to his friends and started running down the street.

The nine of them turned the corner and ran straight down the street, periodically looking behind them and making sure everyone was with them. They were paying absolutely no attention to what was in front of them though, so it was no surprise that they slammed into four other people and crashed to the ground. After collecting themselves Piper shot Leo a venomous and superior, I-told-you-so look and screamed, "Gods, Leo, this is all you fault!"

He opened his mouth to respond, but a tremor rocked the ground before he could say anything. The nine demigods and the four other teenagers they had run into stumbled unsteadily on their feet and nearly collapsed on the ground again.

* * *

**Soooo. Like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Want me to continue? If you have any suggestion please feel free to PM me or leave it in the review. Thanks for reading! OH and a big thanks to Xenna McCarthy and BakaCHICK123 for reviewing! I know I always wish I got acknowledged and I really am appreciative sooooo yeah :)**

**PS: If you enjoy Twilight happily never afters you should read my story Living In the Real World. And if you have read The Girl in the Steel Corset I've got a story up about it under misc. books called Surprise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Bonjour mes amis! Lol, so hi guys. Sorry this one's shorter, but I wanted to update and give you SOMETHING. Also, thanks for reading and your comments. Honestly, it makes my day that someone likes my writing- insecurities and all that xD- anyway, read on you loyal, beautiful people.**

Once everyone had regained their footing, Piper sent another glare Leo's way. Leo looked utterly unruffled. Finally, he had gotten his excitement, but at a price. Everyone could see smoke still spiraling up into the sky from where the Greek fire had erupted.

"Well that was fun," Leo said bouncing around like a crazy, a huge smile on his face.

"'Fun'?!" Annabeth cried angrily.

"Yeah, Leo you could've gotten all of us killed!" Percy exclaimed.

"Again," Frank muttered.

"WHY WERE YOU CARRYING AROUND GREEK FIRE IN YOUR POCKET?!" Piper yelled scathingly.

"Um, guys," Thalia cut in shooting looks at the four people they had run into.

"Oh," said Piper regaining her senses, "We're sorry. Is everyone okay?" she asked turning on the charm speak full force.

"Yeah- yeah," one of the boys stuttered out.

A girl who looked to be his girlfriend or something glared at him, totally unaffected by Piper's charm speak. "Yes, we're quite alright," she said coldly with a slight accent.

"What were you running from?" asked the other girl curiously; she also had an accent, but hers was easily identifiable as British.

"There was an explosion, obviously. I don't know one of the gas lines must have erupted or something!" Piper exclaimed sounding genuine and a bit as if she was going into shock. Having her charm speak and Tristan McLean for a dad gave her exquisite acting abilities, so the rest of the group backed off and let her work her magic on the mortals. Thalia had called up some Mist to shroud them as well- you never knew how reliable children of Aphrodite are, even if it was Piper.

Something strange was going on with the people they had run into though. The boys seemed a little confused, but not like they were completely buying Piper's story. The looks they were giving the group suggested that they believed the story to an extent, but not enough to walk away and stop interrogating them.

"Look," Leo said getting fed up with how difficult they were being, "If you want to know what happened just go over there and look- though I don't advise getting too close."

The blonde girl with purple highlights and a British accent raised an eyebrow at his tone. _Dang this guy is impatient._ She thought amusedly, _you'd think we were interrupting the most fun he's had in months._ She looked as if she were gazing off into the distance, her eyes glazing over before she took in a sharp breath and a hasty step back from the demigods.

"What are you?!" she asked sounding slightly scared and definitely wary.

The nine of them exchanged glances. They hadn't gotten anything weird off of these guys- they definitely weren't monsters. Maybe they were just mortals with the ability to see through the Mist? Not unlike Rachel Dare…

In those glances, they all came to the same impulsive and rather reckless decision: they would tell them what and who they were. These kids had definitely seen some crazy stuff in their lives. None of the demigods had noticed before, but all of them looked warily and tiredly at the explosion, not like scared or even curious normal teens should. There was something off about them, for sure.

"What do you know about mythology?" Percy inquired, none of the demigods knowing quite what they were about to get themselves into.

* * *

**Cool, right? ;P kidding, but leave me a review with your thoughts! If you'd like a response to your review let me know. OH and a shout-out to my fangirling friend symmetricalravenxx8. Think that's her name on here :x couldn't pick something normal could you dear?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay here's the next part :) I wasn't satisfied with what I posted yesterday, so I kept writing and hence this! Because I've done this, I think I can do at least one chapter every couple of days depending on how school work goes. Yay! Enjoy!**

"What do we know about mythology?" the geekier of the two boys- the one whose girlfriend had glared at him when he responded to Piper- echoed sounding shocked that Percy would ask such a question. _Well, it's not really something that pops up in normal conversation is it? _Percy thought, cringing at how they had rushed into this conversation. What if these kids weren't really anything? The blonde girl could be a little off mentally or have an extremely strange sense of humor! _I guess we haven't really given anything away yet. We can still get out of this without totally blowing everything! _Percy felt reassured and was about to crack some joke about his girlfriend being a real brainiac and cramming all sorts of info into his head when the other tougher looking guy spoke up.

"More than anyone ever should," he muttered darkly and seemingly bitterly.

Now Percy was just confused. Could these kids be Romans? Or maybe there was ANOTHER Greek or Roman camp that someone had failed to mention to them… _Again._ However now the other demigods were intrigued.

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked inquisitively.

"It's just that our life kinda centers on mythology," the geeky boy responded.

* * *

Sadie and Carter had been having one of their sibling telepathy moments. Carter's glance seemed to ask, "Could they be initiates?"

After the cute dark-haired boy with the really green eyes asked them about mythology, Sadie disregarded that option and her look said, "No, but they could be initiates from a different Nome- one that is teaching the path of the gods like us."

Sadie and Carter decided to take this conversation to a more private locale. After Carter had said his bit about their lives being all about mythology, Sadie cut in.

"Look guys, we should go talk somewhere more private. I'm sure there are some abandoned buildings around here. Besides, I doubt we want to be here when the firemen, ambulances, and police* show up."

The nine teens all looked exceedingly surprised. Carter misinterpreted their reactions as shock that these strangers were acting like they knew everything about them; the teens probably thought the Kanes, Zia, and Walt were initiates!

"I guess we should introduce ourselves first," Carter said sending them a friendly look.

"Walk and talk!" Sadie snapped already wandering off towards a narrow street.

Walt shook his head at Sadie and said, "I'm Walt Stone."

"Carter Kane, and that ray of sunshine is my little sister Sadie."

Zia looked tight-lipped but when Carter finished speaking she said, "And I am Zia Rashid," as if that was all there was to it. Carter looked at her, concerned at her cold, clipped tone. She shook her head slightly and held a hand to her temple to indicate that something was bothering her. He nodded and backed off, knowing well how Zia was.

The girl with the dark black, spiky hair looked between them for a moment before nudging the boy beside her. "Oh, I'm Percy Jackson," the boy with the dark hair and green eyes said. Each of the nine teens then introduced themselves.

"Annabeth Chase," said a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes and a serious, thoughtful expression.

"Piper McLean," said the pretty girl who had done all the talking and yelled at that Hispanic kid.

"Leo Valdez," quipped the manic Hispanic kid with a crazy grin.

"Nico di Angelo," said another younger dark-haired boy succinctly.

"Frank Zhang," said a big Asian kid, looking a little uncomfortable in his own skin, yet at ease with the people he was with.

"Hazel Levesque," said a petite African-American girl who was giving off a strange aura. It reminded the magicians of Walt/Anubis.

"Jason Grace," he said sounding utterly confident and looking like the perfect, all-American boy. When the last girl didn't speak up he let out an exasperated yet fond sigh saying, "And that's _my _sister Thalia."

"I think a found a place!" Sadie called out jiggling the doorknob to a huge building. It was one of those old townhouses that had been in Brooklyn forever. The foyer was empty and there were dust motes swirling in the sunlight filtering in through the broken skylight. The place looked like it had been abandoned for a while. The banister and some of the stairs were crushed and broken and splintering wood lay all about the floor. It honestly looked like there had been a huge fight there. Sadie seemed to consider the stairs, but stayed on the ground floor and whirled on the nine teens.

"So what Nome are you from?" she asked searching their faces and hoping if they realized that they were talking to people who were the same as them (magicians, blood of the pharaohs) they would open up and at least tell her what that explosion had really been. It was killing her not to know.

"Sorry?" said Percy sounding utterly confused, "I don't own any gnomes..."

Sadie, Carter, and Walt did not stop to consider what Percy had said as Sadie rushed in before any of them could really process his words, but Zia was still perplexed. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, something about these kids, and it felt _obvious._

"Wow, you must be really new at this," Sadie said almost mockingly, glad to finally have met someone other than their own initiates who she knew more than about the world of gods and monsters they lived in.

"I guess you could say that," said Frank thinking only of his brief time knowing of his demigod status.

"We're like you," Carter said confidingly. "We're really new at this, but Sadie and I are the Kanes. THE Kanes. And all of us are godlings, following the path of the gods, you know, blood of the pharaohs and all that," Carter grimaced and looked at the demigods as if he expected them to fully understand and share his pain before continuing. "I assume you are too because you look strange in the Duat- very powerful with totally not mortal auras, but not quite the aura that a god would have either."

"Duat? Blood of the pharaohs? Path of the gods?" Annabeth muttered and looked off into space like she normally did when she was trying to figure something out.

Simultaneously Annabeth and Zia figured out what was on their minds and each started relaying their epiphanies at the same time:

"Carter! They can't be Egyptians! They were in Manhattan! All magicians know better- even you two!" Zia shouted.

"Oh, my gods! Do you know what this means?! They're Egyptian!" Annabeth exclaimed excitedly.

***A/N: I thought about having Sadie say bobbies like a true British person but decided she'd be a bit more Americanized by now.**

**Review, please! I'd like to mention and thank my friend Lydia for letting me force my fanfiction on her and for her telling me they're awesome, love you! And also, the artists Fun. and Florence + the Machine play a big part in making my fics. I couldn't focus without their awesome music!**

**PS: In the description of the place, I was going for where Clary lives in the first Mortal Instruments series book, but abandoned after the fight with the Greater Demon... :3 love that series xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And here you are my lovely readers. Chapter 5. Hooray! Oh and btw: I loooove you guys. Do you know how many views I've had for this story?! TONS! And it made me so happy. Soooo thanks :D**

* * *

The separate groups appeared to have only heard what their own members had said, so two different conversations started at the same time.

"What do you mean, Zia? They were in trouble, or they caused trouble. And they were barely in Manhattan in the first place! What are they if not magicians?"

"Whoa, Annabeth. Egyptians? Is that even possible?"

"Carter there could be other things out there, besides the Egyptians. It sort of follows logic that if there are Egyptian gods, then there could be Greek and even Norse too!"

"Come on, Percy. If Greek gods exist, so can Egyptians. Not only is that civilization older, but would it really be that much of a stretch for them to be around too? I mean we didn't even know there were Roman demigods, so imagine how much better the gods would have kept _this_ secret."

"Carter is right; that's just crazy! If it were true then why did no one tell us?!"

"Percy, Annabeth is right. It is a very real and honestly very logical possibility. Plus this whole time they have argued about the existence of Greeks being possible, so…."

"The gods have their secrets. They probably just didn't want conflict!"

And with Walt's words, the Egyptian magicians and Greek/Roman demigods fell silent and regarded each other from opposite sides of the dusty foyer.

It was Leo who broke the silence, still on an adrenaline rush from their run-in with the hydras, "So, Egyptians, huh?"

Sadie echoed his words, "So, Greeks, huh?"

Leo cracked a grin, but didn't answer her question. "I asked first."

Ever impatient, Sadie decided to skip the never-ending moment when two groups of people wait each other out to see who will break first and plunged ahead into the dangerous conversation, "Yep, we're Egyptians. Magicians to be specific. Descended from the pharaohs and all that. We can host gods and recently I along with my brother, Zia, Walt, and some friends of ours saved the world."

"What a coincidence," Percy said drily. "I'm Perseus Jackson," he said revealing his full name and obvious Greek-ness, "son of Poseidon. Recently my friends and I have saved the world twice."

Sadie harrumphed unhappily at having been upstaged, but Carter's nerdy interest in all things mythology had been piqued. "So what are you guys?" he asked curiously.

It was Jason who answered. "We're demigods. Half god and half mortal. My sister and I are children of Zeus, though Thalia is also a Hunter of Artemis. Leo's dad is Hephaestus, Frank's dad is Mars- or I guess Ares in Greek- Hazel and Nico's dad is Hades/Pluto. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena- one of the brightest out there, and that's saying something- and Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite. What she was doing earlier to persuade you is called charm speak."

The magicians stood in stunned silence. It was one thing for them to hypothesize and go along with Zia's idea, but to actually be told that there are Greek and Roman gods was a whole different game.

"So what happened back there?" Walt asked curiously while Zia muttered, "I guess that explains why they didn't want us going into Manhattan."

"Well, there were a few hydras back there," at their looks of incomprehension Piper added a description, "multi-headed, snake-like monsters; we were going to fight them and send them back to Tartarus, but one of them knocked Leo to the ground and a jar of Greek fire that he apparently JUST CARRIES AROUND WITH HIM ALL THE TIME EXPLODED AND NEARLY KILLED US ALL." At this point Piper was screaming and glaring at Leo furiously again.

"Oh calm down, Piper. You're being way over-dramatic. Is that an Aphrodite thing?"

Piper looked like she wanted to hurl Katoptris in Leo's face, but Jason stepped in between his best friend and girlfriend and tried to calm Piper down.

"So why didn't we know about each other? I mean the gods have secrets sure, but this is different from not telling us about other demigods…" Percy trailed off, mystification evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure," Carter admitted. "It seems that the gods never wanted us to meet. Why I'm not sure."

"Well, they didn't want the Greek and Roman demigods to meet either, like Percy said. In the past we only fought when we encountered each other so they kept us separate," Nico said, also puzzling over the matter.

"In the past there have been few wars between Greeks and Egyptians. And those that have supposedly occurred have little information available about them. Though there are the obvious encounters like with Alexander the Great and the Ptolemaic Empire's fall to the Romans…" Zia recounted.

"I don't think that's enough for them to want to keep us totally in the dark about each other though," Annabeth responded uncertainly.

"Have you guys considered that maybe the gods themselves don't want such a powerful and potentially dangerous combination?" Thalia asked bluntly. In all honesty she had a point. With the gods being as powerful as they are, they would not want to interact with other Pantheons and face competition. Nor would they want their precious pawns communicating- they could decide they didn't like the gods and attempt to overthrow them as Luke Castellan had done. And with the power of the magicians, demigods, and any other forces who would side with them in that kind of conflict… Well, that was just a formidable force that could very likely prevail against the gods.

Similar thoughts in each of their minds, everyone agreed wholeheartedly with Thalia's new theory.

"Yeah that makes sense," Percy said nodding his head, "I mean think what Luke managed to start all by himself- sort of- the gods would totally want to avoid something that crazy happening with both demigods AND magicians fighting against them. I mean if it weren't for us, the Titans or Gaea would have destroyed the Greek gods by now, they kind of need us."

"And Apophis would have ended Ma'at and gotten rid of the Egyptian gods if it weren't for us," Sadie put in thoughtfully.

"So where does that leave all of us?" Hazel asked uncertainty flashing in her golden eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So I just realized that Hazel has had like no speaking parts. Don't think I don't like her, I really do. Anyway. Once again I want to thank a friend of mine because otherwise this story would be ending really soon, but she gave me an idea to continue on for at least a little while :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but hey at least I updated! I would have felt bad if I hadn't updated so yeah. Not very sure if I like this chapter, but oh well.**

* * *

"Well, it leaves you with a choice. Forget you ever met each other or do one tiny task for us gods." Seemingly from out of nowhere, Apollo had popped up, and made his little melodramatic announcement. By his side was Hermes who had yet to speak.

The Egyptians were staring open-mouthed at Apollo and Hermes, wondering who they were and how they'd gotten into the building without any of them noticing. The demigods, on the other hand, looked slightly irritated. Thalia, though, was glaring at Apollo- clearly remembering when he'd let her drive the sun chariot, which had actually been a bus at the time.

"What do you want Apollo, Hermes?" Percy said impatiently.

"Like he said-" Hermes started to retort but was cut off by Sadie.

"Whoa. Like THE Apollo? The one who stole that cattle or whatever?! And Hermes? The dude with the flying shoes and the music thing?"

Carter hit his forehead with his hand. Hermes and Apollo didn't look as offended as you would think. Then again, Percy confused everything about anything, so they were probably used to it by now.

"No dear. Hermes stole from me. I'm the 'dude with the music thing' as you put it. I own my sacred cattle which were once taken from me, yes. And you actually got the bit about the flying shoes right," Apollo said patiently winking at Sadie. The two of them were being weirdly patient. And understanding. Normally the demigods would have been sent off on some nightmare-ish quest, given an impossible task, or transformed into an animal by now if they had said what Sadie had.

Percy had noted such anomalies so when he asked again it was with more exasperation. "I asked what you guys want. And why are you being so… _tolerant_?"

"Well, Perseus, you can't really expect Egyptians to be experts on the Greek gods can you?" Apollo said with a slightly condescending smile, as if he were speaking to a child.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes, it does," Hermes replied smirking at Percy.

"I meant the other one! And where are George and Martha anyway? I much prefer them being in your company than Apollo. No offense," Percy looked hastily away from Apollo, but still looked very annoyed with the gods' games. He almost preferred it when they were being silent and cryptic, as opposed to loud-mouthed and teasing!

"What are you guys doing here together anyway?" Thalia demanded, tired of them messing with Percy.

"Well, little sister, Hermes is the messenger of the gods, as you know, and I wanted to see you guys' faces when he told you the message."

Thalia turned to Hermes, "What's the message?"

"That's a bit difficult to say…" he muttered trailing off into silence.

"What do you mean it's difficult to say?! It's a message and you're the messenger of the gods! Spit it out!" Thalia burst out.

"Being around my sister really has not helped your respect for the gods has it?" Apollo questioned amusedly.

Thalia shot him the evil eye and promptly ignored him.

Hermes too decided to ignore Apollo and instead tried to answer Thalia. "It's just difficult because it's not from just the Greek gods…"

"What you mean it's from Egyptians too?" Walt asked looking up sharply at Hermes.

Both of the gods studied him. Apollo looked amused as he seemingly always did and Hermes looked apprehensive and intrigued.

"You should know. You've got one of them inside you," said Apollo, eyes glinting. The demigods looked at Walt strangely, but didn't put much stock in the god's words. They often made random, off-hand comments designed to confuse people.

Walt frowned but didn't offer up a response.

"So what is it?" Annabeth asked all semblances of patience gone.

"Weeeeell," Hermes began. "It's a quest- of sorts."

"And for the love of Ra, you two are terrible at explaining it." A feline voice had cut smoothly into the conversation. The occupants of the dingy room turned to see none other than the cat goddess Bast standing in the doorway to the decrepit building.

* * *

**If you guys have any plot suggestions then PM me or leave them in the review. It would be much appreciated as right now I'm kind of winging it! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi. So I'm feeling guilty for not updating sooner xD oh well here it is. I hope you enjoy, but I think it's kinda crappy. I've been hating pretty much everything I've written lately...**

* * *

"Bast!" Sadie shouted out happily running over to hug the goddess. Once she released Bast, the two walked over to the magicians and Carter gave Bast an awkward sideways hug.

"It's good to see my kittens doing so well even though I'm not here to look after them," she said fondly petting Carter's head affectionately.

The demigods' eyes were practically popping out of their heads. They weren't even this familiar and casual with their own parents for crying out loud! Why did the Egyptians get to be so chummy with their gods?!

Hermes noticed their looks and addressed the obvious thoughts on the nine teens' minds, "Yeah, the Egyptians can get pretty friendly with some of the magicians- those that accept them anyway. Since some magicians host them, they get kind of close, and then there's the fact that they aren't forbidden to interact with mortals like we are with our children."

"Uh- Oh, I guess that makes sense," Percy stuttered with a little envy in his voice. He'd resented his father at first for never being in his life when he was younger and had always thought that the restrictions placed on the gods concerning their demigod kids were stupid.

"So anyway what's this about a quest?" Sadie asked perplexedly.

"Well if you're a demigod," Leo began.

"You get sent on quests, usually at the request of one or more gods," Jason continued.

"Yeah, to find something they've lost, or if they are having troubles in their personal lives and want you to fix it, or if they need you to save the world but think they don't actually need your lowly mortal help. You know, those sorts of things," Percy finished sarcasm heavy in his voice and then he turned to Hermes with a sort of realization mixed with dread and annoyance flickering in the depths of his sea green eyes, "Oh, gods, please tell me you didn't _lose _George and Martha again!"

Hermes had a panicked look in his eyes, but Apollo looked to have not heard what Percy had just said.

"No, no, nothing like that," Apollo said off-handedly, sounding extremely distracted.

Bast rolled her eyes theatrically at the two Greek gods and said something that had meaning as opposed to the obscure responses Hermes and Apollo were giving them. Finally! "We were going to tell you all separately of each other's existences and then introduce you, give you some time to get comfortable with one another and make nice, then send you off on a quest."

"What?! Why wasn't I informed of this?!" Walt/Anubis demanded indignantly.

"You should have known darling, but you never paid much attention anyway," Bast replied, completely unconcerned. "You all beat us to the punch, though, so that saves everyone a lot of explaining and time!"

"Okay, okay, that's all good and fine, but what's the actual quest?" Annabeth asked, her patience clearly fraying.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Hermes muttered.

"Honestly, with all you've already accomplished, it should be a cake-walk!" Apollo quipped with a patronizing smirk.

"Don't lie to them," Bast snapped irate, "This is not a quest that should be underestimated. You all need to be thoroughly prepared for what lays ahead."

"FOR THE LOVE OF ARTEMIS WHAT IS IT?!" Thalia screamed, looking extremely close to committing aggravated assault against one or ALL of the gods present.

"We need you to find Atlantis," Bast deadpanned, an utterly serious expression etched on her cat-like face.

* * *

**So. Review please? I'm not sure if I like this Atlantis thing or even know where I'm going with it. I wanna thank everyone for their suggestions and know that I do consider and read all your reviews and PMs lovely people! So keep it up pretty please. Especially suggestions :)**

**-Greekgirrl**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Because I love you guys here it is! Next chapter. I'm sorry previous ones have been so short, I've just been busy with school and holiday shopping and getting distracted by my Doctor Who addiction and the new season of How I Met Your Mother on Netflix. Anyway, I hope you guys like this longer chapter. I feel like it's kind of filler, but hey I tried :)**

* * *

The shock and disbelief on the faces of the magicians and demigods was comical, but an air of utmost solemnity had settled over the room and all its occupants. No one here was laughing. For what seemed like an eternity no one dared to utter a single word; Apollo looked extremely satisfied with the teens' reactions, Hermes still had an anxious expression on his face- he at least was addressing this as the urgent matter that it was- and Bast looked concerned for the children. She had forgotten, was it possible for mortals to die of shock?

Finally, Frank managed a weak reply, "What on earth does Atlantis have to do with anything concerning us?" and this seemed to jolt the other back to reality and away from their thoughts which had been ringing with astonishment.

"Why can't my dad handle this?" Percy asked wearily, "Atlantis supposedly sunk right?"

"And what's any of this got to do with all of us? Or the gods for that matter?" Carter asked rubbing his temples. Honestly everyone in the room was getting a bit of a headache from this news and the events of the past- how long had it been since the demigods and magicians collided on that street?- half an hour. How time flies when you're finding out about whole new worlds and being assigned the most absurd quest you've ever heard of!

"Okay, this is going to take a lot of explaining. Are you all ready to here this?" Hermes sighed materializing a long table with clashing plush chairs and sinking wearily into a seat at the foot of the table. Bast walked around and took a seat at the head of the table. The demigods and magicians plopped down into seats resignedly, not caring who they were next to. All of them knew that even if they did reject the quest- ha, like that's possible- the gods would still find some way to make them fix their mess, and if they weren't ready to hear about the quest now than they would only get maybe a day to stall and process all their new information. So while they were still reeling from the revelations of the last 30 minutes, their mentality could sort of be summarized as, "Screw it, we're going to have to face this sooner or later, might as well get it out of the way now."

"Well, I suppose it all started with the conquests of Alexander the Great," Hermes stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait," Sadie said perking up, "We're not going to have to hear a bunch of history like from that point forward right? 'Cause that's a LOT of history…"

"No, Sadie, dear. It started there is all," Bast replied gently. "Anyway, as you all should know or at least realize, the Egyptian city of Alexandria was named for him and the lost library established there is legendary. No one has ever been able to find it because it is kept from mortals due to its contents…"

"Which are?" Annabeth prompted.

"Well, the library contains writings from both Athena and Thoth," Hermes answered not bothering to explain who the gods were as he assumed that the demigods could guess who Thoth was from his being mentioned with Athena and vice versa for the magicians.

"Along with other dirty little secrets of the Greek and Egyptian gods that no one should ever have their hands on," Apollo declared, a serious note finally entering his voice.

"Okay, that's nice. You guys protect your secrets. Great. But what does that have to do with Atlantis? Or us, other than the fact that you seem to have misplaced an entire city and want us to find it?" Nico said with obvious agitation.

"We're getting to it," Apollo replied.

"Anyway, Atlantis used to be in the Indian Ocean. It was a tropical locale and a rather beautiful place to visit. It was a stronghold and dwelling place for demigods and magicians. There they lived in harmony, safe from prying mortals and dangerous monsters. The city was highly prosperous and due to its ambiguity, it became a subject of lore with the mortals. Honestly the city was like a Grecian city-state completely covering and with the physical attributes of a Polynesian island- functional, defensible, strategic, and compact, it was perfect," Hermes looked lost in memories and had ceased speaking so Bast picked up the lengthy tale.

"Yes, yes, it was a rather marvelous city and perhaps the only known instance of sustained interaction between the Greek and Egyptian Pantheons. Nothing bad ever happened to drive them all apart, it's just that they grew apart and functioned well enough alone, so no one ever successfully attempted to reunite them."

It looked like Bast was going to continue on this tangent for a while so Zia intervened, "Okay, but what happened to it? What's the relevance here?"

Bast snapped back to attention and kept speaking, this time back on topic, "Well, it was such a cohesive community that the gods decided to keep some of their more dangerous experiments locked up there as it was well-defended and all the inhabitants of Atlantis were highly cooperative people. Both the Egyptians and Greeks had throne rooms in the city as well as armories. Hephaestus had a workshop there even and he allowed some of his mortal and demigod apprentices to work there from time to time."

"Wait, wait, wait," Leo interjected, "You're telling me that you basically stocked a whole city full of powerful people with the most dangerous weapons of the gods because they were cooperative?!" the disbelief coloring his tone was enough to make the gods shift nervously.

"Leo, it's just that they were children and hosts of the gods. None of them had ever tried to spite us before. We trusted them explicitly. Besides, they never betrayed us or anything; everything ended well there," Hermes explained confidingly.

"But I must agree with you child," Bast said addressing Leo, "It was foolish of us to keep such dangerous objects in such an accessible place- well accessible to anything that was not an average mortal or monster. So, imagine our regret now that we also merged the library at Alexandria with the city of Atlantis. The throne rooms, armories, weaponry, technology, all of that could be defended against, but knowledge- knowledge that could tear the gods apart if revealed to just one god- there was and is no defense for that."

"But you said that the people never betrayed you. I'm not seeing a problem here," said Sadie with confusion written across her face.

"The problem is at hand now," Apollo uttered, "The people eventually abandoned the city in favor of cities like Rome, Athens, Sparta, Cairo, and Alexandria itself even. So the gods moved the city under water where it could be more closely monitored by Poseidon and Triton." Percy made a face at the mention of his obnoxious half-brother, but offered no comment.

"Still not seeing the problem," Thalia complained in a sing-song voice.

"Well, Thalia surely you recall the second Titan War," when Thalia nodded and rolled her eyes sarcastically Hermes continued, "And Percy you remember how Oceanus was acting up and giving Poseidon problems?" Percy's nod prompted his next sentence, "Well, someone tipped the old Titan off about the significance of Atlantis- something which we gods had prided ourselves on keeping secret for so long- and somehow he managed to wrestle it from your good ole dad's control."

"But the Titan War is over. The war with the Giant's is too! How is this still a problem?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well," Apollo said drawing out the 'e' sound, "Oceanus had gone a bit senile. Doesn't quite realize that they've lost, but he's still trying to get into Atlantis, which we did add lots of extra protection to when the demigods and magicians left, for your information- we're not stupid."

"And?" Carter demanded.

"And Carter dear there's enough fire power in there to take down the Egyptians, Greeks, and all of you guys too. Not to mention more than enough forces out there working against Ma'at who would jump at the chance to get rid of the gods, magicians, and demigods. The fact is if we don't get Atlantis back, Oceanus will eventually get in. And then we're all in BIG trouble."

* * *

**So I'd just like to thank you-are-reading-my-user-name for being a constant and highly encouraging reviewer and General E for the inspiration for this chapter! I was so happy that I had inspiration once again! Haha, it feels awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here you go. Next chapter. Don't think I'm heartless, okay? I promise not to do anything too drastic. Just keep that in mind as you read :3**

* * *

"Okay, okay, I'm starting to see where we have a problem here," Sadie muttered shock prevalent in her voice. The gods backed off a bit and gave the teens some time to process what they had just heard. In essence, the fate of all of mythology rested on their shoulders, but what else was new? They were so young though. No one present fully appreciated this, but all of them were just children and yet the world was put on their shoulders frequently- for Percy and Annabeth literally that one time with Atlas- it was more than should ever be asked of anyone but they accepted it, their fates, with no fuss- well not much fuss. That is why the gods knew that they would accept the quest and do this impossible thing for them.

These children- these tortured, haunted, tried children- would save the world again because they lacked the one thing that made humanity such a disgusting and ugly thing: greed. By no means were they totally selfless, but they were worldly, objective, and valiant enough to put the fate of the world above themselves when others would run and hide, knowing they could survive because they're magicians or demigods. Never in their lives would these courageous and honorable people be recognized for the deeds they had done to protect all of creation, and that was all the more pity.

While they were thinking and processing they all came to the same decision. With determined yet chagrined looks they met eyes with everyone else and the room, gave resolute nods, and turned to face the gods who were standing at the together at the head of the table. They were prepared to take their leave, but Piper had one question.

"Bast, you said that the gravity of this quest should not be underestimated, right?" she questioned carefully and when Bast nodded she voiced her concern, "If Oceanus is just a senile Titan who hasn't yet accessed Atlantis and obviously doesn't have any overtly powerful forces working with him, then why is this such a dangerous quest?"

A slight catty smile had been gracing Bast's features but at this her smile slipped in to a truly regretful frown. Hermes and Apollo exchanged dark, dubious looks as Bast answered Piper's question, "The thing is, despite being senile he is still a Titan, making him a force to be reckoned with still," she paused to take a steadying breath. "And the city will be fighting back. It's emergency protocol. It will fight with everything it's got- enchantments, weapons stored in the armories, experimental projects, everything- and it can't distinguish between enemies or allies at this point. It was designed so that only the architects of all the traps and mechanisms could navigate them and shut the defenses down if necessary. Since you'll be fighting Oceanus in the city there's a good chance any one of you could get caught in the crosshairs."

Panic flashed across the 13 teenager's faces and suddenly each of them was being forced to come to terms with the very real possibility that they might die very soon. It was something each of them had faced many times but this was different. In the past, they could rely on their abilities and the errors of their enemies for their survival, but this was a city and a Titan they were to be fighting. The Titan would be easy to take down, but a city hurling the most volatile objects ever created at you was not something you could defend against like you could in a sword fight.

"Can we- is it possible that… Can we see our families before we go?" Percy asked looking pale and a bit sickly. He wasn't a coward at all, but he knew that they could all only cheat death so many times- everyone couldn't come out of this alive, and if it was going to be his last chance then he needed to say goodbye to his mom and Paul, Tyson, and his dad if possible.

Hermes shook his head sadly. "We only have a limited amount of time. We'll give you some time to prepare yourselves mentally. We'll provide you with any additional weapons or retrieve yours if that will make you feel better. You can use the time to Iris message your families," he said solemnly. Despite his godly status, he had come to care for these demigods and he could tell Bast felt very strongly about the magicians- at least the Kanes- and he hated to have to send them off on this quest. Percy saw the pain and regret flash in Hermes' eyes. Of all the gods, Percy considered Hermes the most human after encountering him so frequently and talking to him about Luke- he really cared, he wasn't just some mightier-than-thou jerk like Ares. This is mind, Percy nodded at Hermes- there was really nothing either of them could say, though Percy could tell Hermes was grateful to him for just accepting it, as this truly did upset him.

Jason informed the gods that he wanted his sword; Leo said he wanted his tool belt; Annabeth wanted her cap of invisibility. Everyone requested extra weapons- rapiers, broadswords, daggers, bows and arrows, staffs, scimitars, cutlasses, whatever they could get- but the magicians had their staffs and wands in the Duat so there was no need for Bast to go to Brooklyn House- something she was grateful for.

Apollo and Hermes appeared to be ready to depart. They would return shortly with the weapons and the items that Jason, Leo, and Annabeth had requested, but Bast would not be coming back. She said a solemn goodbye to Sadie and Carter while Apollo told them one last thing, though it was totally irrelevant to the quest.

"You guys can Iris message anyone, you know how, and don't worry about drachmas. Iris understands what's going on- special exception and all."

And with this cheery statement, the gods disappeared and the teens were left to come to grips with the task at hand and find out how to tell their loved ones that they were likely going to die in the next few hours.

* * *

**So we know the drill. You review and I love you forever. :P Kidding, but still please review! And I do love you guys in that appropriate author-reader way xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Helloooooo. Sorry for my lack of updating. It's a problem. I was writing a speech and memorizing it. Also, I'm tired, so I apologize if I got something wrong if any of the characters were OoC and for the shortness of the chapter. I know you guys hate it when I do that.**

**VISIT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE WHEN YOU FINISH READING!**

* * *

For the first ten minutes they all sat in quiet shock and numbness. Percy for one felt cold all over, like he had been dipped in the River Styx again and was drowning with no one there to help him out this time. Nico was thinking that if he died then maybe he could be reincarnated if he were lucky and catch up with Bianca or maybe even find his mom. Thalia was counting on her resilience and partial immortality to keep her safe and was worrying very much for her friends and Jason. Jason was worrying for Piper and how she was going to handle her dad and wondering if he could get some kind of schematics of Atlantis from the gods. Leo was drawing a complete blank; all he could think about was his family- his mom and bisabuelo Sammy- and possible getting to see them and meet Sammy; it would be so strange yet so happy to see the members of his family that cared about and hadn't ostracized him. Annabeth was analyzing their probabilities of surviving and coming up with a thousand and one strategies to increase their chance of survival- one of which included a ton of rubber ducks and 37 banana peels. Piper was worried about Jason (knowing him he was worried about her, the crazy boy) and thinking about how to say goodbye to her dad without actually saying goodbye. Hazel was thinking about her time in the underworld and hoping that if she had to go back that maybe it would be better with her friends by her side; this time she wouldn't have to sacrifice her fate for the good of someone else and would get to the Isle of the Blest. Frank's mind was on his family like Leo's was; he contemplated seeing his mom again and worrying about Hazel. Walt was concerned for Sadie's safety because he was fairly certain that because of Anubis he would survive pretty much anything that could happen to them. Sadie was worried about her dorky brother and Walt- she didn't know if Anubis could save him were something bad to happen. Carter was thinking battle strategies and off to the side obsessing over Sadie and Zia's safety. Zia was cool and collected; she had confidence in Carter's abilities-because really he was her number one concern- so she focused on fighting tactics and items she could use to face a Titan.

It was not until the gods returned with the demigods requested items and a hose and left just as quickly that anyone spoke.

"So," Sadie said her voice raspy and muted. "What exactly is an 'Iris message'?"

Normally it would have been Leo who answered, but he was so focused on the thoughts of his family that he didn't even notice when Hermes showed up with his tool belt, so Frank answered. "It's like- well- Iris is the rainbow goddess so you make a rainbow and an offering and she'll connect you with whoever you are trying to reach. You see the image in the rainbow you make."

Sadie nodded as if that made perfect sense because honestly she couldn't be bothered to care about the specifics at that point.

"I guess that explains the hose," Carter mumbled indistinctly.

"Yeah," Percy said dazedly. "Um, yeah, who wants to, uh, go first?"

"I guess I can," Annabeth said clearly with a concentrated and totally clear-minded look in her eyes.

"Are you going to call your mom?" Piper asked. She was thinking about calling her own mom, but not seriously. If Annabeth didn't talk to Athena then Piper definitely wasn't going to call Aphrodite.

"No," Annabeth promptly replies. "If she didn't want to come and tell me any of this herself- and obviously she could have since Apollo was here- then I certainly don't have anything to say to her right now." If this were your average quest then Annabeth wouldn't be so harsh and cold about this, but because it was something of this magnitude -and because her mother's rejection of her during the whole Mark of Athena ordeal still stung- she wasn't feeling very judicious. Piper nods in understanding and Percy gets up to help her send the Iris message.

"So your dad then?" Percy asks quietly to which Annabeth nods and mentions something about sending a message to her cabin too. Percy starts looking for somewhere to hook up the hose and a spigot magically pops up on the wall right beside him. He mutters something about ridiculous gods and why didn't they just install a _waterfall _or something if they were going to be like this.

Out of nowhere the hose is ripped out of his hands and a waterfall type fountain- the kind that you see in posh business offices- appears with a note on it that reads, "Great idea, Percy! –A."

Percy shakes his head wearily and stands beside Annabeth with his arms wrapped around her waist. She leans her head back against his shoulder. Her mind is going a million miles an hour as she figures out what to say to her dad. At that point she was berating herself for not pondering this during the ten minutes of silence.

Finally she speaks into the glimmering mist rising from where the water splashes down into the bottom of the fountain. "Frederick Chase."

It takes a moment but when the image does pop up all that can be seen is a pair of legs sticking out from under a biplane. The man wriggles out and sits up, running a hand through his ruffled blonde hair.

"Annabeth, dear," he says smiling brightly when he finally sees her and Percy, but that's before he notes her expression and immediately turns serious. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Well, Dad, it's kind of complicated…"

* * *

**Hope you lot enjoyed this. I'm tired as all get out and can't wait for finals to be over so I can SLEEP. So, I'm sorry if it's stupid; I felt like Annabeth's dad might've been OoC... I'm getting in the rest of the Iris messages in the next chapter. Tell me if you guys want dialogue or something like this: Sadie said that she loved him and really wished they'd been able to spend more time together before... Blah, blah, blah. Yeah I'm put a poll about it on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading, though! Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Not gonna lie. I'm a little peeved right now. Only three people voted so I just decided screw the pole. That's why I haven't updated; I wanted to give people who are following the story time to vote. I can see now that I will NOT be doing THAT again. So thank you very much for lessening my guilt for neglecting this story for a little while.**

* * *

It took Annabeth a while to explain everything to her dad and even longer to get him to accept that his little girl was going on this quest no matter what. He made Percy promise to look after her- something he knew Percy would've done anyway, but still needed to hear- and reluctantly allowed Annabeth to go. She then proceeded to call her cabin. She knew they wouldn't pick up since they were at archery presently, but she left a message anyway, sort of explaining that she had _another _quest.

Though Percy was thoroughly dreading talking to his family, he decided to go ahead and get it over with since he was already up there with Annabeth. "Sally Jackson," he said clearly and with intent. When his mom's image shimmered to life before him he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could so much as a get a word out, though, his mother whirled on him, took one brief look, and demanded to know what was happening. At that moment, Paul walked into the room with Sally and Percy told them all about the quest. His mother got tearful several times, realizing the gravity of the situation. Paul stayed strong for her, but Percy could see that he was worried underneath the brave face. Percy signed off with a simple, "I love you," and called his half-brother Tyson. Normally, Percy would've told him the truth, but he didn't have it in him to make Tyson worry like that, so he just made up some excuse about missing him- though it was true enough- and had a short conversation with the Cyclops. Finally, he called Poseidon- or rather he left a message- and told him that he was happy that Poseidon had been there for him as much as he could've been and that he couldn't have wished for a better godly father.

Next up were the Kanes. While Percy and Annabeth explained to them exactly what to do, Piper called her father and held a brief conversation with him- similar to what Percy had done with Tyson- and all of the other demigods expressed various mushy, touching statements to the group. To most of them, their family was now the people assembled there with them and words weren't needed to convey the emotional sentiments rolling through their minds. Leo summed it up like this: "Well, guys. And girls," he tacked on quickly upon seeing Thalia's scowl, "it's been a great run and I couldn't ask for better people to be ending it with!" Many of them responded with declarations of hope for making it through, while in the background they could hear the Kanes saying their farewells.

At first Sadie was prepared to be all raging and fiery- angry that no one had TOLD HER that there were GREEK DEMIGODS, for Isis' sake!- but when she saw the look in her dad's eyes she realized she didn't have it in her to be mad at him at that point in time. At his side was their mother, also looking resigned and immensely saddened. Sadie did, however, manage a weak, "How could you not tell us?" before tossing aside the whole angered façade and saying an honest-to-the-gods, heartfelt goodbye. Carter echoed her emotions with equal vehemence and by the time they were finished, both of their parents looked to be on the verge of tears. They more fully understood just what the teens were up against, more so than Annabeth's father and Percy's mom had. Their mother choked out a tearful goodbye and the image dissipated.

Their next call was even tougher. For this, Walt and Zia came and stood by Carter's and Sadie's sides as Carter whispered, "Brooklyn House." The living room of the gigantic house sprang up and they could hear the joyful shouts of the kids who were blissfully unaware of what Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Walt were currently facing.

"That's your family, huh?" Percy asked gently, noting the softened expressions of the magicians when regarding the children running around and relaxing in the big, open room.

"Yeah, they're our kids. They're the family we've got, now- besides Amos- and we're doing this for them," Sadie said softly yet determinedly before regaining her normal boisterous attitude. "HEY!" she screamed into the room of their initiates, gaining everyone's attention in an instant. Of course, the kids were curious as to what was going on. Why were the four oldest kids talking to them through some misty image? How did the image pop up? Who were those weird people behind them who all looked thoroughly depressed? The younger children voiced similar questions and the four magicians answered them to the best of their abilities. When Walt got to the part about Greek gods and demigods Leo gave a little wave prompting some of the ankle-biters to look at him in terror. That was probably the only light moment in the whole heavy exchange. Throughout it all, the kids kept looking at them with increasing expressions of fear, concern, and worry etched upon their young faces. They all insisted that they could help, but were promptly refused. Though they would be perfectly useful, no one wanted to see a bunch of innocent children get mercilessly slaughtered- there was no sense in it*. By the time they were finished many of them had started to cry and when they said goodbye- perhaps for the final time- Sadie allowed the tears to finally start making their way silently down her cheeks. She managed to stay strong for the worst of it, but now that she had said good-byes, she couldn't release the strangled sobs that had been building in her chest while she was actually speaking with her loved ones.

All any of them wanted now was the chance to be able to come back from the quest and hug everyone they loved again. To tell them that it would be alright, that they were _there _and never going to leave their sides. Unfortunately, that was not a reality for these select teenagers. They knew that, unfair as it was, they had to soldier on.

* * *

*My mention on the travesty that occurred in Connecticut at Sandy Hook Elementary- makes sense now doesn't it? That's my honest opinion on the whole heart-wrenching ordeal. Please keep this community in your thoughts and prayers over the holidays. Please.

**Okay, now that my little drama queen moment up there is over. I'm going to politely ask you to review, because I enjoy all feedback. Even when you guys are telling me that the chapter is too short or saying that you simply like it. I LIKE REVIEWS. Please and thank you. They really are great motivators and if I don't get them then I'll think people have lost interest in my story. 'Kay? Am I making myself CLEAR?!**

**On a completely unrelated note, if you like Doctor Who like I do, then you should check out War Of The Guardians by TimeLordPrime. It's a great story and I love the author. (Not for River Song/11th Doctor shippers though... JUST FOR ROSE/DOCTOR shippers ;D)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! Love you guys!**

**A/N: I'm feeling rather mischievous right now. Have fun with this chapter lovelies! I'm sorry if it seems rushed! I didn't want to spend forever on this part though- just one chapter. Once again, I want to thank General E and You-are-reading-my-user-name. You guys rock :)**

* * *

The lot of them collected themselves and started preparing to be taken to Atlantis. Weapons were put in sheaths strapped to every part of the body; countless supplies of arrows were slung across shoulders; staffs were removed from the Duat; wands were taken out; spells and words of immense power were recalled and mouthed out in preparation. Finally they all seemed to be completely prepared when Jason stepped forward.

"No matter what happens," he said solemnly looking around at the assembled people, "I'm glad that I've met and know everyone here. I couldn't have found braver, more wonderful people anywhere in the world."

Carter nodded his head and said, "Yeah, whatever happens, I'll never regret meeting you guys. It was worth it."

They shared determined looks and were transported without another moment's notice to the city of Atlantis.

* * *

Expecting an assembled army or some sort of mass meant to destroy them, the group was surprised to find empty streets before them. The city had obviously once been a place of grandeur. It had the amazing columns, structures, and general architecture of Grecian cities without overdoing it. There were hieroglyphs and Ancient Greek lettering scrawled on the walls along with some Latin and a language that looked suspiciously like Sanskrit. Thalia could see that Annabeth was about to go crazy with all of the breath-taking architecture around them, but they had a mission here. Off in the distance, all of them could here pounding and explosions and intermittent flashes of bright light reached their eyes. With wary looks, they started off in the directions of the carnage.

After walking through empty streets they finally came up to a main street that looked to be the center of the city. "Looks like they used that all roads lead to Rome thing here," Leo muttered quietly getting a few humorless grins out of the others. Ahead of them was a giant man. He looked as if he had gotten frostbite and then drowned: shriveled, water-logged skin hung limply off of his wiry frame- skin that was the pale blue of a spring day's sky- and scraggly white hair hung down to the man's shoulders. When he turned to face them the teens saw that he had green-blue eyes without pupils or irises and the skin of his face was just as flaccid as that on the rest of his body; catching sight of the demigods, his nostrils flared and his thin almost absent whitish lips curled back to reveal razor sharp teeth.

"Noooo!" he screamed. "Demigods, come to take my city! They shan't do it though! Oh, no. Kronos will help old Oceanus! Then mother Gaea will be so proud. Reward me she will! All of the ocean, all of the water at my command! I will use it to choke the puny mortals or better yet enslave them! They cannot live without my precious water. But what's this?" he mumbled to himself before rambling on. "Ooh, the silly godlings have brought some Egyptian playthings for me to have! Once, I help my dear brothers defeat the pathetic Greek gods we will destroy Egypt with the arsenal of the gods themselves!" he continued to babble senselessly for a couple of minutes. The gods hadn't been kidding when they'd said that Oceanus had lost it.

Always the one to try diplomacy before having to fight for his life, Percy stepped forward and addressed the senile Titan, "Oceanus, don't do this! The Titans have already lost! The Giants too! Gaea has been subdued and it's all over. There's no need to do this!" he shouted. What Percy was really counting on was a tiny sliver of hope that Oceanus would see logic and decide to give up and go back to the murky depths from which he came. Of course, things were never that easy.

"Son of Poseidon, my mortal enemy, you seem to be speaking truth. No matter! This simply means that no one will keep me from ruling all! There is still an arsenal that I can use to take down the gods!" he exclaimed gleefully before erupting into a bout of maniacal laughter.

While Oceanus was distracted, Percy looked briefly over his shoulder and mouthed, "Get ready!" They seemed to understand because everyone drew their weapons- actions that went unnoticed by the Titan who was too busy in loony land.

Oceanus snapped out of it, though, when Percy took a step forward. "You will die now," he said happily as the ground around them started to shake. The Earth seemed to be shifting, rolling, roiling, bucking beneath their feet- something you never wanted to ever experience again after having to fight off mother earth herself! Hands and feet, appendages, heads and shoulders started springing out of the ground as some kind of beings started rising from the ground and advancing on the demigods.

"Oceanus, what have you done?!" Thalia screamed over the noise.

He turned back to them with a grin that seemed like it should have split his face in half and replied, "Oceanus did nothing. The dead protect their city! Oceanus avoided them until now. Now they have come to kill their defenders. Mwahahaha!" Then he turned back to the doors to what must have been the library and armory at the end of the main street.

All of them started trying to reason with the various shades, Lares, ghosts.

"Stop, we're trying to help!"

"Please, it's Oceanus who's the threat. The gods sent us to defend Atlantis!"

"Look! We're demigods!"

"We're magicians!"

"As a son of Hades, I command you to stop!"

"As a daughter of Pluto, I am telling you to halt!"

Nothing stopped their advance. Soon enough an army of dead but still very experienced demigods and magicians were upon them, and unlike the teens, they couldn't die- again. They were slashing and hacking at the ghosts who would evaporate for a few minutes before springing back out of the ground. The teens just couldn't break through the wall of ghosts- they seemed unbeatable. Everyone was fighting in smaller groups, back to back, hoping to be able to better manage it that way.

Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia worked together. Nico, Walt (now channeling Anubis very strongly), and Hazel teamed up, attempting to use their powers over the dead to do something more permanent to halt the advance, to no avail. Jason and Carter fought side by side with Zia, Piper, and Sadie a few feet away and Leo and Frank working together not far from them. They fought valiantly, these brave children. Eventually Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth caught a break and ran forward to where Oceanus was when they heard a cry from behind them. Percy turned to see Piper running over to Jason who had been struck in the chest with a broadsword and was bleeding heavily. As she screamed over him, the ghosts began to fight even harder. One of them plunged their sword down towards Piper's prone form, but Carter deflected the blow and stabbed the ghost. He turned and looked at the three and yelled, "GO!" just as a ghost took advantage of his distractedness and mowed him down too. They could hear Zia and Sadie's screams of bloodlust and rage, but ran on. Oceanus had to be stopped.

* * *

Upon reaching the Titan, the three demigods wasted no time in engaging him in battle. Their aim was to get his attention and make him mad, so that he would try to destroy them instead of attempt to get into the library. Unfortunately for them they were successful. Annabeth had just started weaving around his feet and stabbing him, darting out with her dagger and then dancing out of his reach. Thalia was shooting arrows and ducking his half-hearted attempts to get her out of the way. Percy decided that they really needed to piss him off so he started controlling the water. He called it up and shaped it so that it was like a whip and brought it down across Oceanus' back. The Titan whirled on him, fury glinting in his inhumane eyes. "YOU DARE ATTACK ME WITH WATER?! MY OWN ELEMENT THAT IS MINE AND MINE ALONE TO CONTROL!?" Percy's eyes widened and the three of them turned around and sprinted back to their friends, the angry old man hot on their tails.

Back with the ghosts, they could see that everyone was sporting new injuries. Piper stood defending Jason's body tears streaming down her face; she seemed to be speaking as well as fighting, perhaps hoping that she could do something- _anything _- with her charm speak that would be helpful, and Carter was back on his feet slashing and stabbing as if nothing had ever touched him, though there was a gash across his midsection.

Oceanus then raised the water and tried to use it to sweep the demigods and magicians away and into the water which would drown them when under his control. Carter slipped as the water towered over them and looked at the wall above. Oceanus let go and thousands of gallons of water came pouring down, but Percy was Poseidon's son for a reason. He kept the water above their heads and gently lowered it down around them managing to keep them dry while Annabeth, Sadie, and Thalia distracted Oceanus. Then with all his strength, Percy pushed the water back to form a barrier around the city, surprised when the ghosts flowed away with the currents and were swept into the ocean. Since they hadn't been "killed" they didn't pop back up either.

_Finally, _Percy thought, _we're getting some ground here. _He helped Carter up and at his questioning look simply stated, "Son of Poseidon- that comes with some awesome powers." Carter nodded and the two went to help fend off the ghosts that had somehow kept their ground and defeat Oceanus.

It looked like the demigods were going to win! All of them fought with a renewed vigor as hope filled their chests. Percy went to fight Oceanus. If anyone could best the Titan's tricks with the ocean it was Percy. The fighting was intense to say the least. The three girls continued to help Percy in his battle while Carter, Walt/Anubis, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Zia squared off against the remaining spirits. They were doing well against Oceanus and Percy thought that yes, they could win this, wincing when he thought of Jason and how it would be a slightly hollow victory, when things took a turn for the worse. Percy was more tired than the rest of them since he had to keep up the wall of water and fight close range with a Titan and it was showing. The Titan was landing more and more blows and finally the fatal one hit, landing solidly in Percy's chest with a thud. The world seemed to freeze for a moment, and then everything was moving again, faster than before. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, everyone really screamed in rage, agony, hatred. Seeing Percy fall had unleashed a fury that could not be caged, but they would not feel such intense emotions much longer. Before they could even blink, the water was swirling around them, getting higher and higher. It swallowed them and forced its way down their throats, choking and effectively killing all the teens in an instant as Oceanus had manipulated the water to do. Percy was the last one standing then. He watched as his vision blurred and his friends drowned, while he was completely unable to help. He drifted off into oblivion after an eternity of pain- both emotional and physical- his last thoughts of his family, Annabeth, and a distinct hope that they all made it to Elysium.

It was the least the gods owed them.

* * *

**I sincerely hope you hate me right now. Why don't you vent that hatred or frustration in a review huh? I feel diabolical right now. It's fun! You guys should so try something like this some time xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE. Flames welcomed for this chapter :3**

**On an unrelated note, I'm going to thank everyone who has reviewed or favorited at the end of this fic. Seems like the right thing to do, since I really do appreciate it guys. Honestly, nothing makes me happier than seeing new reviews.**


	13. 13 The End!

**A/N: I know you guys probably hate me after that last chapter, but I know you'll read this because you're curious. What is this crazy chick going to do to piss me off now?! you may be asking. Go ahead and see :3**

* * *

All of the teens had their eyes squeezed shut and dared not open them out of fear of what they would see. The magicians were expecting to be somewhere in the Duat or in their father's court while the demigods were expecting to be in the Judgment Pavilion or Hades' palace or somewhere horrid in the Underworld. Nico and Hazel were the first ones to open their eyes, since they were both highly experienced with the realm of the dead and thought they knew what to expect. However, they were surprised to see that they were in a magnificent throne room with one hundred times the grandeur and beauty of the palaces of the Greek and Egyptian gods combined!

The walls looked to be made solely of Imperial gold with Celestial Bronze and Stygian iron highlights forming images in the blinding walls. The ceiling arched high over their heads and had gorgeous murals and frescoes adorning it while the floor glinted at them with enough brightness to take away anyone's sight looking to be either highly polished diamond or made completely of glass. Before them at the center of the room were countless thrones. There were two at the forefront that were slightly larger and more luxurious looking with multiple others arranged in an arcing shape on both sides. In the two large thrones sat none other than Zeus and Ra.

"Guys!" Nico whispered tensely, not taking his eyes which were wide open in shock off of the gods before them. "Guys, _open your eyes!_"

Though unsure why Nico seemed so twitchy and anxious, the rest of them opened their eyes and almost simultaneously, their jaws dropped to the floor in utter astonishment.

Nico meanwhile looked at his friends noting that everyone- even Jason! - was there and looked to be completely unharmed. Waves of relief washed through his body and he was about to point this out to everyone else when Thalia spoke up.

"What is going on here?!" she asked sounding somewhere between confused and outraged.

"A simple thank you would suffice, child," said a dark skinned boy who appeared to be no older than the rest of them. What was odd to the demigods however were that one of his eyes was gold and the other was silver and there falcon perched on his shoulder.

"Horus," Carter said wearily.

Thalia shot the god a sharp look, but said nothing to him.

"_Father_, what is going on?" the confusion was gone from her voice and now she just sounded irate and furious.

Zeus looked impassively at Thalia and Athena took it upon herself to answer. "It was a test for you children. We wished to see if demigods and magicians could once again interact or if their years of separation had caused a rift that could not be closed again."

"You mean it was a- it was a- a TEST?!" Sadie spluttered now matching Thalia's rage. "You got Jason, almost Carter, and all of the rest of us _killed_ as a TEST!?" Isis looked at her as if to tell her to calm down, it wasn't that big a deal.

"Obviously we were successful, Sadie Kane. Your concern for the demigods even before yourself and the fact that you protected and fought alongside them as valiantly as you would with your brother indicates that all of you can indeed get along and form bonds," Ra said kindly, amusement flickering in the depths of his eyes.

Sadie scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Ra is one of the few gods she actually likes so she wasn't going to argue with him no matter how much she wanted to.

"Okay," Piper said carefully. "I see how you can say that, but was it really necessary to send us on a quest that we were doomed to all die on?"

"Yeah," Leo chimed in indignantly, "you guys got us all killed for no reason! You could've just like made us live together for a week."

"True, if you can bear Leo for a week then you can handle any demigod. Except maybe Octavian, but he's not _really _a demigod," Percy said equably. All of the demigods nodded vigorously, agreeing one hundred percent. It looked like Percy was going to ask Apollo if there was any way that they could get rid of Octavian when Zeus cut in. He obviously didn't want to waste any more of his precious time listening to mere mortals- the jerk.

"Perseus Jackson that is enough. We have found your interactions to be sufficient enough to allow sustained contact between magicians and demigods. Feel free to interact whenever you like, but demigods I will warn you. You know what occurred between the Romans and Greeks. Any kind of repeat between demigods and magicians will not be tolerated in the slightest. It will not come to such bloodshed again. Am I understood?" he questioned menacingly.

They all promptly nodded, not wanting to anger Zeus- he was temperamental enough without that. He acted just like a real Greek mortal actually, but something had struck Zia strangely about all of this and she wouldn't let it rest. "But why now? Out of all the time when you could have reunited the two groups, why _now_?"

"There are things coming. You will need each other… and some of the other gods thought we owed you something nice," Zeus mumbled cryptically. That was just like a god! Saying something without saying anything. Honestly, it was all very annoying, but with that, he and most of the other gods took their leave, obviously glad to be done with this obligatory event. The gods that remained were Hermes, Athena, Hephaestus, Hades, Poseidon, Ra, Bast, and Bes.

"I still don't understand. Was the quest even real?" Carter asked his eyebrows scrunched up, clearly deep in thought.

"No, dear, though what we told you about Atlantis is true enough," Bast replied with a smile.

"Honestly, you think a stupid Titan was a match for this?" Bes mocked grinning at them. "The gods could've taken him no problem, even with the defenses that Atlantis has."

"It only takes a certain number of major gods from each Pantheon to shut down the security system- as you would call it- and the city can, to put it simply, read their minds and see that their intents are pure and not malevolent in the least," Poseidon explained beaming down at his son.

Percy smiled back at his dad and walked forward to embrace him. "Um, why is Percy hugging a god?" Sadie whispered sounding confused.

Hazel grinned at her good-naturedly and stage whispered back, "Because that's his dad."

"Oh," Sadie said drawing out the "o" sound for much longer than was necessary.

"So that's it then? Happy endings all around?" Frank questioned sarcastically.

"For once, yes," Hephaestus said benignly before walking up to Leo to speak with his son.

Thalia and Zia laughed with relief and disbelief expressed clearly on their faces.

"What're the odds, right?" Jason said with a smirk.

From then on out, the demigods and magicians saw each other on a regular basis. It even became something of a tradition for the 13 of them to meet up in the city once a week and hang out- for once no one had superstitions about the cursed number because these 13 were golden together.

See, good things _can _come out of it. When worlds collide-literally!

* * *

**So. The end. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. My first real story! Yay! Au revoir kids!**

**But before I go...**

A million thanks to all of the following people who favorited, followed, and reviewed:

You-are-reading-my's-username,

General E,

Symmetricalravenxx8,

7NationArmy,

MysticLion,

Hermes10,

HawkeyeLover,

Minilopsided,

Lilli,

Hey dhd,

DetectiveKateTodd,

Child of Kronos,

Storygirl90,

Liberty-chick-123,

Rose Daughter of Euterpe,

Im-In-Live-With-PJO,

Neonhedgehog,

Xenna McCarthy,

Afsu,

AthenaGrayEyes98,

EpicComicLover26,

KirbyGamzeeGirl,

Lady Spectrum,

Riverdalerider99,

Rosebud625,

SharonBR,

All-star102938,

Anacatha,

Blastburnman,

Hpfr3ak,

Jhett599,

Lalachik123,

Wolfgurl123,

AthenaOwl10,

Gentsmaster3000,

And last but not least, HinatamaniacXD

**Thanks for all your support guys. I'm done here! Hope you loved it!**


End file.
